


Никого роднее врага

by SvartGaupe



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: First Time, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 13:00:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20082613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SvartGaupe/pseuds/SvartGaupe
Summary: «Сегодня не заявятся, у них там своих проблем хватает… Но скоро… Сколько у него времени? Ночь? К черту все! Он имеет право на передышку… Передышку и… попытку? Ох, нет!»Выдернув себя из паники, будто утопающего из реки, Кроули развернулся на каблуках и принялся искать в баре что-нибудь, исключительно подходящее случаю.





	Никого роднее врага

**Author's Note:**

> Продолжением является фанфик "Раны заживают в полночь"

\- Можешь остаться у меня… если хочешь…  
Мучительно было вспоминать, сколько надежды он вложил в эти слова. Невольно, просто это был миг… когда все карты лежат открытыми, и новая игра еще не началась. Именно в такой момент осознаешь вдруг, насколько ты устал притворяться…

…Они ехали в Лондон. Окна то погружались в темноту, то ослепляли отблесками фонарей. Молчали, будто за эти несколько дней произнесли друг другу столько слов, сколько не говорили прежде и за тысячу лет. Каждому казалось, будто тот, кто сидит рядом, думает о своем… На самом же деле в этом новом мире обоих волновало только то, что будет с единственным, кто дорог…  
Кроули обдумывал пути отступления. Куда спрятаться, как стать невидимым для всех этих сил… и как уберечь Азирафеля, который, конечно же, начнет упорствовать.  
«Дело мы свое сделали, теперь ничто не мешает взять в зубы его воротник и за шкирку оттащить на Альфу Центавра!»  
Азирафель пытался сохранить ощущение радости оттого, что все позади, но тут же скатывался в тревогу и переживания о том, что же теперь будет с Кроули, и как тому защититься от гнева начальства. Ловя короткие взгляды демона, он каждый раз ободряюще улыбался, но сам не чувствовал уверенности в будущем.  
Пригороды густели во тьме, Лондон медленно раскрывал свои объятия.

\- Проходи, располагайся. Я сейчас все приготовлю. Еще вина?  
Кроули прошагал в глубь своей квартиры, щелчками пальцев заставляя незамеченные прежде остатки присутствия демонов убраться в небытие.  
Чертовы вредители, не смогли даже сдохнуть так, чтобы ничего не запачкать!  
Из гостиной донеслось негромкое «Пожалуй».  
Пройдя на кухню, демон, только что выглядевший спокойным и даже деловитым, в волнении оперся о стол ладонями.  
«Сегодня не заявятся, у них там своих проблем хватает… Но скоро… Сколько у него времени? Ночь? К черту все! Он имеет право на передышку… Передышку и… попытку? Ох, нет!»  
Выдернув себя из паники, будто утопающего из реки, Кроули развернулся на каблуках и принялся искать в баре что-нибудь, исключительно подходящее случаю.  
«Сделаешь одно неверное движение – лишишься всего, что имеешь. Страшно, а, Кроули? Ну так старайся лучше!»  
Идеально нарезанные пластинки сыра клонились одна к другой, вино текло в бокалы, не оставляя ни капли, но Кроули не мог совладать с собой в той мере, которая показалась бы ему приемлемой.  
Заставив свечи в канделябре вспыхнуть одним движением брови, он вышел из кухни и вернулся к Азирафелю. Тот сидел на краешке дивана, не спеша устраиваться поудобнее. Видимо, напряжение все еще не отпускало его. Подходя, Кроули с трудом преодолел искушение легонько коснуться локонов ангела своей ладонью…  
Демон не представлял, какие они на ощупь…  
Будь он смертным, с такой силой воли он вполне мог стать монахом.

Это началось… еще в саду. И за эти тысячелетия ничего не изменилось… Дико раздражало, что при взгляде на Азирафеля у него что-то сжималось в той области, которая традиционно считалась совершенно пустой у всех падших. Он справедливо полагал, что его желтые, как австралийские опалы, глаза с вертикальными зрачками не должны выражать ни тени сомнения в том, что ангел ему безразличен. Чисто исследовательский, совершенно праздный интерес.  
Сначала он играл этот интерес легко и небрежно. Потом, когда видеться часто вошло у них в привычку, игра усложнилась. Приходилось придумывать поводы, чтобы провести вместе еще часок за чашей… чего-нибудь, соответствующего веку. Между делом он находил способ рассердить доброго и терпеливого ангела, заставить его вспылить и пригрозить больше никогда не пересекаться… а потом будто бы невзначай снова появлялся на горизонте и делал ряд примирительных жестов.  
Это было весело. В веселье он прятал смутное беспокойство о том, что из этих игр может выйти что-то нехорошее. Собственно, оно и вышло.  
Кроули потерял контроль над ситуацией. Ему стало необходимо видеть ангела хотя бы раз в… десятилетие? Пару лет? Год? Несколько месяцев? Он сделал все, что мог: убедил Азирафеля в пользе их маленькой Договоренности, заложил основу будто бы ничего не значащим совместным ритуалам, научился отыгрывать свой спектакль одного актера с такой легкостью и безупречностью, что сам почти поверил в то, что просто любит проводить время в обществе ангела. И не более того.  
Внутри что-то росло и одновременно умирало, мучительно и гадко. Оно становилось все больше и казалось все более безнадежным. Демон оставил попытки вразумить себя…  
«Так не должно быть!»  
Мысли о неисповедимости Господних путей вызывали тошноту.

Азирафель обернулся к нему и глянул снизу-вверх. Образ ангела светлел на фоне негостеприимных стен дизайнерского логова Кроули, как уютный свет ночной лампы.  
\- Мы с тобой герои дня, - с наигранным самодовольством повторил сказанное ранее Кроули, но, заметив, что Азирафель его с подозрением осматривает, сдался: - Все со мной в порядке, ангел. Не гляди на меня так!  
«Себя бы видел! Под глазами новые морщинки, улыбаешься вымученно, будто под дулом пистолета!»  
Передавая бокал ангелу и наблюдая за тем, как тот быстро подносит его к губам, делает большой глоток, явно не чувствуя вкуса, Кроули мысленно расчленял смертные оболочки Гавриила и Вельзевула на одном большом столе. Прихотливо переставляя им конечности друг от друга.  
\- Ты превзошел самого себя, - проговорил Азирафель, восхищенно сверкая глазами, явно прокручивая в голове какой-то особо впечатливший момент. – Не представлял, что ты можешь быть настолько убедительным в том, что касается добра.  
Кроули отставил бокал и пренебрежительно фыркнул.  
\- О нет, не начинай! Моя природа чужда всему этому. Мы уже спорили об этом примерно…  
\- Пять тысяч сто тридцать четыре раза, - с мягкой улыбкой, совершенно не означающей согласие, продолжил ангел.  
Выразительным жестом в сторону Азирафеля Кроули подтвердил эту информацию.  
\- И я остался на своем. Никакого самопожертвования, никакого света глубоко внутри… В конце концов, это звучит оскорбительно для демона. Я спасал наши задницы. Только и всего.  
\- Как хорошо, что вместе с нашими задницами в одной связке шел и весь мир, - лукаво заметил Азирафель и наконец-то откинулся на спинку дивана.  
Кроули почувствовал настолько осязаемый порыв податься вперед и поцеловать его в теплую мягкую шею, что вынужден был мотнуть головой, стряхивая наваждение и заставляя зрачки снова вернуться к прежней ширине.  
\- Миру просто повезло, - с деланной небрежностью заметил Кроули и грациозно расположился на диване рядом с Азирафелем, сохраняя, впрочем, определенную дистанцию. Ту самую, которую в вечной борьбе с самим собой утвердил за последние шесть тысяч лет. Разве что на несколько дюймов ближе…

Казалось, они только что разговаривали, и вот почему-то пришлось с усилием поднимать веки, чтобы обнаружить, что на столе перед ними стоят уже шесть пустых бутылок… и лишь часть из них винные…  
Медленно приходя в себя, Азирафель никак не мог понять, почему он ощущает тепло и тяжесть… Пока не обнаружил, что рядом калачиком свернулся (как это возможно при его росте??) спящий Кроули. Голова демона, как родная, лежала на плече Азирафеля, и рыжий хохолок ласково щекотал подбородок ангела. Кисть с удивительно длинными пальцами, всегда вызывавшими у Азирафеля чисто эстетический восторг, согревала его живот, и все это вместе было настолько уютно и естественно, что ангелу пришлось бороться с собой, чтобы классифицировать происходящее как «нечто странное».  
Совершенно непонятно, зачем это вообще ему было нужно. Что-либо в данный момент классифицировать.  
«Ради всего святого, Кроули просто безумно устал!»  
Вспоминая события вчерашнего Армагеддона, ангел невольно поежился, но этого движения было достаточно, чтобы потревожить спящего демона. Впрочем, тот не проснулся. Просто едва слышно простонал во сне что-то подозрительно похожее на «Азирафель» и обхватил ангела руками, прижав к себе крепко, как дети прижимают любимую игрушку. Теплый кончик демонического носа ткнулся в ангельскую шею, и Азирафель почувствовал кожей спокойное ровное дыхание своего…  
Кроули.  
Как Азирафель еще должен был его называть? Их отношения уже давно вышли за рамки всего, что только могло их ограничить. Они проигнорировали вопиющую разницу в своей природе, пошли против воли начальства, совершили нечто такое, что вообще трудно было как-то описать… и что могло быть объяснено только тем самым непостижимым замыслом. В чем бы он ни заключался.  
Очень долгое время Азирафель считал их с Кроули общение дружбой – тем, чем подобные отношения называют люди. В конце концов, они жили среди людей дольше, чем кто-либо из ангелов или демонов и буквально впитали в себя людские привычки и даже некоторые представления о жизни.  
Но дружба, подробно описанная в тысячах прочитанных Азирафелем книг, все-таки не включала в себя невероятный прилив всеобъемлющей любви, любви ко всему живому, которая, как точно знал Азирафель, ни в одного человека не поместилась бы, так как была рассчитана исключительно на ангелов. Каждый раз, когда Азирафель встречал Кроули, ему было достаточно взгляда на демона, чтобы ощутить, как почти опустевший сосуд любви ко всему живому вдруг наполняется до краев. Вот это было по-настоящему странно.  
А то, что Кроули сейчас обнимал его… Ну, видимо, за этот безумный день демон намучился и сейчас остро нуждался в каком-никаком утешении.  
Он имел на это полное право.  
«Ты спас нас всех, падший… Именно тебя послушался Адам Янг, я бы просто не смог найти подходящих слов…»  
Азирафель вновь почувствовал, как сосуд внутри доверху наполняется искристым светом и теплом, и они буквально хлещут через край… Почему-то это было довольно болезненное ощущение, но ангел пребывал в твердой уверенности, что любви ко всему живому мало не бывает, и был готов терпеть.  
Рука сама собой легко взлетела вверх, и пальцы нежно коснулись пушистого хохолка, чуть пригладили его… а потом Азирафель не смог отказать себе в невинном порыве и погладил демона по щеке, кончиками пальцев проведя по маленькой татуировке на виске Кроули, изображающей извивающегося змея.  
Конечно же, ангел пропустил тот момент, когда веки демона поднялись, и веретена вертикальных зрачков напряженно уставились на него.

Это было слишком.  
Такие ласковые прикосновения совершенно точно отменяли большинство из запретов, которыми Кроули обвешал себя, точно байкерскими цепями.  
Поэтому демон перестал чувствовать себя не в праве, когда вдруг поймал один из мягко гладящих его пальцев губами.  
Азирафель вздрогнул от неожиданности и глянул вниз (за секунду до этого он рассеянно смотрел в сторону, видимо, пытаясь сделать вид, что ничего не происходит), на демона.  
Зрачки у Кроули были узкие, как иглы, и явственно выдавали смятение, но тонкий змеиный язык одновременно с этим довольно дерзко ласкал безымянный палец Азирафеля, будто так и надо было. Ангелу вдруг подумалось, что сейчас Кроули похож на ошалевшего кота, который кусает хозяина, прижав уши к голове и распаляясь от собственной наглости, но ожидает окрик в любую минуту.  
\- Кроули, послушай… - с нотками паники в голосе пролепетал ангел.  
\- Не хочу! – быстро проговорил Кроули, отпуская несчастный (ой ли?) палец Азирафеля, поднимая голову с его плеча и вообще поднимаясь выше, нависая с какой-то почти пугающей решимостью в глазах. – Ты скажешь, что ты ангел, а я демон…  
Его руки уперлись в спинку дивана по обе стороны от головы ангела и пальцы шевельнулись, ловя тонкие льняные пряди волос Азирафеля.  
-…что это неестественно… и опасно. Для нас же самих.  
Он подался вперед, к бедному дрожащему от волнения ангелу и почти коснулся кончиком носа его лица.  
-…что если наши узнают, станет еще хуже…  
Давая почувствовать свое жадное дыхание, он двигал головой так, будто собирался поцеловать видение, раз за разом ускользающее от него.  
-…что у нас все еще есть предназначение, и лучше заниматься своими делами…  
Его губы почти соприкоснулись с изумленно приоткрытыми губами ангела, который совершенно замер, боясь сделать вдох, но в последний момент Кроули вновь отстранился, чтобы пронзить взглядом свое ошарашенное чудо.  
\- Знаешь, что? Я сам себе это все говорил шесть тысяч лет. Достало! Понимаешь? Могло меня просто достать?  
Азирафель нервно сглотнул.  
\- Полагаю, что могло…  
\- Мне наплевать на них. Они себя уже показали во всей красе. Но ты…  
Он вдруг совершенно переменился в лице, выражение которого перестало быть улавливаемым.  
\- Сделай так еще раз… пожалуйста.  
Этот тон почти заставил Азирафеля болезненно скривиться. У него было такое ощущение, что сосуд внутри сейчас не выдержит напора любви и треснет. Вместо этого он просто ласково улыбнулся и вновь провел пальцами по щеке Кроули. Тот закрыл глаза. Ресницы демона лихорадочно дрожали.  
\- Кажется, я тебя понял, - очень тихо произнес ангел. – Прости…  
\- За что? – холодея, проговорил Кроули. Азирафелю показалось, что в его глазах в этот момент мелькнули блики света, какие можно увидеть в чаше со святой водой в солнечный день.  
Он медленно отодвинулся и сел в стороне.  
«Прости».  
Кроули помнил, что ангелы способны чувствовать свою вину за то, что кто-то несчастен. Что кого-то не уберегли от боли. От разочарования. Он знал, что именно Азирафель был тем, кто ощущал это острее, чем кто-либо. И сейчас ангел скорее всего собирался сказать, что ему очень жаль… Конечно же, жаль.  
А Азирафель смотрел на Кроули, внезапно отдалившегося, и чувствовал, что так становится немного легче, но одновременно с этим боль будто бы усиливается, как натяжение незримой нити.  
«Господи, какой же он хрупкий…»  
Азирафель никогда не задумывался над тем, как именно ощущался тот чудовищный слом, когда вместо привычных любви и света Господня рядом оказалась только пустота… с копошащимися в ней отчаявшимися демонами.  
\- Прости, что был слеп, вот за что, - собравшись с силами, договорил он.  
Кроули непонимающе моргнул.  
\- Все в порядке, - Азирафель ободряюще улыбнулся, а потом подхватил ладонь Кроули и мягко сжал.  
Пальцы демона в его ладони неуверенно шевельнулись, но в следующий миг оказались сплетенными с его собственными… и это было так странно… Но не страннее, чем наблюдать за тем, как на лице Кроули на одно мгновение дрогнула кривоватая хищническая улыбка, а потом ее сменило совсем другое выражение. Сосредоточенное, даже напряженное.  
\- Я очень долго ждал, Азирафель…  
Он осторожно подался вперед и замер, близко разглядывая огромные серые глаза Азирафеля, будто бы пытаясь прочесть их, как зашифрованное послание. Не заметив в них ни тени протеста или страха, он коснулся губами тонких ангельских губ и втянул их в долгий, но невероятно осторожный поцелуй. Как дань уважения чувству собственного достоинства того, кого он на самом-то деле безумно хотел уронить на этот чертов диван и буквально запытать своей страстью.  
Потом он дал Азирафелю, никогда прежде не сталкивавшемуся с чувственной стороной каких-либо отношений, прийти в себя. На это потребовалось время. Ангел не сразу открыл глаза. Он пытался понять, было ли в его опыте нечто столь же вкусное… и тягуче-сладостное, как этот поцелуй.  
\- Иии… на что было похоже это ощущение? Ккак ты понял?..  
От потрясения ангел слегка заикался. Кроули посмотрел на него с болезненной нежностью, потом спохватился, что на нем сейчас нет темных очков… но, в общем-то, было уже не важно.  
\- На клубок тьмы внутри. Засасывающий внутренности… лишающий сил, - Кроули попытался изобразить это как нечто обыденное, хотя впервые говорил о том, что пугало его больше всего. Наверное, даже больше Армагеддона.  
\- У меня все с точностью до наоборот, - почему-то виновато улыбнулся ангел. Глаза его при этом совсем не улыбались. Ему тоже было страшно. Просто… любовь труднее не заметить или списать на что-то другое, в ней заключается твоя работа.  
\- Прости, я не понял? – демон потрясенно замер. - У… тебя?  
Казалось, зрачки Кроули сейчас схлопнутся и пропадут совсем.  
Ангел молча кивнул.  
\- Мне не приходило в голову, почему после встречи с тобой мне удаются такие потрясающие чудеса…  
\- Черт побери… - длинные пальцы нырнули под рыжие пряди, и Кроули спрятал лицо в ладони.  
\- Кроули, пожалуйста…  
И тут из-под ладоней донесся тихий смешок. Потом еще один. Азирафель встревоженно смотрел на смеющегося демона, пытаясь понять причину.  
\- Что?  
Кроули так же резко оборвал себя и глянул на него какими-то дикими, голодными глазами.  
\- Как ты думаешь, сколько «Кроули, пожалуйста» ты сможешь выдать за одну ночь?  
\- Я? – испуганно дернулся ангел, но было уже поздно. 

Он и не представлял… обладая, вроде бы, всеми теоретическими знаниями, даже помыслить не мог, насколько это все было влажно, зверино, сладко и неостановимо… Бедный ангел метался, кусал губы, пытался отдышаться и прийти в себя, придавленный к тому самому дивану безудержно извивающимся телом Кроули. До последнего пытаясь сохранить рассудок, он позорно проигрывал, когда демон начинал так жадно стонать, будто его нужно было немедленно спасать… И, в общем-то, Азирафель спасал, как мог, хотя сам находился… в не менее сложном положении…  
Отчаянно сжимая скрещенные руки над острыми лопатками Кроули (поверх того места, откуда должны расти крылья), он ощущал, что сосуд внутри него сейчас разорвет на мелкие кусочки, и они пробьют насквозь и его тело, и тело демона прямо на нем, как священная шрапнель. Давление света внутри становилось все более невыносимым с каждым мгновением, и в какой-то момент Азирафель почувствовал слезы на глазах.  
\- Кроули… что это? Что делать? Я больше не могу!  
Кроули, который был в этот миг похож на самого прекрасного и опасного зверя на свете, жарко прошипел, не прекращая движения:  
\- Ах, бедный мой ангел… сейчас…  
Он кошкой выгнул спину, не без труда отлепив себя от дрожащего крупной дрожью ангела, и скользнул рукой между их телами… сделав нечто такое, что мгновенно довело Азирафеля до полной невменяемости. Следом и сам демон свалился рядом, тяжело дыша и шепча какие-то безадресные проклятия (или слова восхищения? Трудно было разобрать).  
\- Так вот почему…  
Азирафель не договорил, явно заблудившись в невероятно ярких ощущениях и потеряв способность формулировать мысль.  
\- …люди так часто этим занимаются?  
Коварный искуситель навис над ним, улыбаясь до ушей. Азирафель попытался сфокусировать на нем взгляд и вернуть себе способность мыслить, но не смог. Хотя что-то смутно подсказывало, что прежде ему не доводилось видеть настолько довольную улыбку.  
\- Они не дураки, знают толк в жизни.  
\- Определенно, - пробормотал Азирафель, осторожно поворачиваясь на влажном диване и устраиваясь так, чтобы можно было смотреть на Кроули снизу-вверх. Не подозревая при этом, насколько очаровательным и невинным выглядит в данный момент его лицо в обрамлении слипшихся кудрей.  
Кроули боролся с собой недолго (теперь, когда он получил возможность отпустить себя и наконец-то перестать притворяться, ему стало еще сложнее хоть в чем-нибудь себе отказывать) и вот уже вновь нацеловывал разомлевшего ангела во все выступающие части, будь то плечо или ухо...  
Азирафель прикрывал глаза, отдаваясь ощущениям такой интенсивности, с которой он хотя бы мог справляться (в отличие от того, что только что произошло).  
Но что-то все еще не давало ему покоя, и от этих ласковых прикосновений ситуация становилось лишь еще более напряженной. Догадавшись, в чем дело, ангел осторожно коснулся худого плеча Кроули.  
\- Подожди минуточку…  
Демон непонимающе замер. Потом прислушался к чему-то и задумчиво почесал подбородок.  
\- Ты… творишь какое-то чудо?  
Азирафель смущенно улыбнулся. Пытаясь угадать, Кроули приподнялся над ним и завертел головой.  
\- Ты… исцеляешь… всех в ближайших кварталах! И даже старого параноика мистера Пенса из соседней квартиры! И кошку миссис Браун… с неправильно сросшимся переломом задней лапы! Сотни людей и животных… Азирафель, зачем??  
Ангел густо покраснел.  
\- Мне нужно хоть что-то поделать с этой… силой. Ее явно в избытке.  
\- Как молоко у кормящей матери что ли? – недоверчиво хмыкнул Кроули. И тут же сверкнул глазами. – Эй, вообще-то она моя! Это я ее в тебе вырабатываю! Давай ее мне!  
\- А тебя, я чувствую, лучше не баловать, - со строгим видом заявил ангел. Насколько можно было выглядеть строгим, лежа обнаженным прямо под длинным гибким телом того, кто только что проделывал с тобой разные вещи, не описанные ни в одной из книг твоей огромной коллекции.  
На это Кроули не нашелся, что ответить, и просто до предела высунул свой тонкий раздвоенный язык.

На этот раз ангел заснул гораздо крепче, что Кроули справедливо причислял к своим заслугам. Азирафелю пришлось многое перенести за эти сутки… Демон вообще полагал, что ангел не рассчитан на такое количество мрачных потрясений, и его стоит беречь от всякого рода Армагеддонов.  
В квартире с голыми стенами всегда было довольно прохладно, что помогало Кроули сосредотачиваться на обдумывании новых «проектов». О том, что кто-то может здесь мерзнуть, демон задумался впервые. Азирафель лежал рядом, сжавшись во сне, и его плечи покрывали гусиные «мурашки».  
Кроули вздохнул и расправил свои огромные черные крылья. Долго укладывал их, чтобы концы удобно свисали с дивана, и, наконец, сумел укрыть себя и ангела так, чтобы тот перестал мерзнуть. Для верности обвил его руками и осторожно притянул к себе.  
Он лежал так и чувствовал… что черная дыра внутри буквально засосала его в самого себя и теперь выворачивает наизнанку… Но когда Азирафель рядом, это можно было терпеть… Воспоминания о сотнях и сотнях его прежних любовников и любовниц жалко меркли в свете того, что произошло…  
Его смешной кудрявый ангел… со всеми этими чудесными улыбками… и искорками в уголках глаз… скромный и даже старомодный, с трудом впускающий в себя все новое и слишком яркое…  
«Мне не приходило в голову, почему после встречи с тобой мне удаются такие потрясающие чудеса…»  
«Эх ты, глупый ангел. Права была Агнесса… Столько веков зря потеряли…»  
Кроули вновь тихонько вздохнул. Хвала Сатане, ангела это не разбудило, и он осторожно придвинул голову к Азирафелю, коснулся своим все еще горячим лбом его прохладного лба. Руками еще ласковее обвил мягкие плечи спящего.  
Было… слишком хорошо. Но демон так устал, что не успел додумать эту мысль, как тоже погрузился в сон.

Утром Кроули вновь стоял на кухне и его опять била паника. Демоническое чутье безошибочно предсказывало опасность. Где-то впереди маячили большие проблемы. И если бы они касались только его, демона, было бы еще полбеды.  
За Азирафеля он был готов убивать с особой жестокостью.  
Кроули вновь (далеко не в первый раз, особенно когда было время поразмыслить об этом, обнимая теплого спящего ангела) вспомнил ту адскую агонию, которая охватила его в книжном магазине, когда он решил, что Азирафель погиб… Его передернуло, и он машинально схватился за оставленный на столе пульверизатор со святой водой.  
Черт, святая вода против них не поможет!  
Им обоим предстоит ответить за совершенное перед своими…  
В этом смысле Азирафелю скорее следует бояться адского пламени, а ему, Кроули…  
\- Кроули, - повторил ласковый голос вслед за встревоженным голосом внутри головы самого демона. Тот попробовал обернуться, но что-то мягкое не дало ему этого сделать. А еще обвило его руками и уткнулось носом в плечо.  
На миг все мрачные думы вынесло из головы одним легким дуновением… тем, что коснулось обостренно чувствующей кожи.  
«Он не сделал вид, будто ничего не произошло!»  
Кроули прикрыл змеиные глаза и тихо вздохнул, погладил теплую руку Азирафеля.  
\- Доброе утро, ангел.  
Пальцы демона касались светлого пушка на предплечьях Азирафеля, значит, тот еще даже не думал одеваться. Все-таки сумев повернуться, Кроули не удержался от улыбки.  
Ангел стоял перед ним босиком… завернутый в пушистый плед Кроули, по черному фону которого были раскиданы козлиные головы и маленькие перевернутые пентаграммы.  
\- Эти символы явно не работают, - закусив губу, заметил демон.  
\- Почему? Мне в нем не очень удобно передвигаться, все время на край наступаю, - ответил ангел и тут же солнечно улыбнулся.  
«А ведь эти сияющие идиоты совершенно не видят, насколько он прекрасен»  
Кроули вспомнил тон, с которым Гавриил обращался с его ангелом в аэропорту Тэдфилда, и вновь мысленно перенесся в свою демоническую операционную. Но вслух лишь невинно осведомился:  
\- Кофе?  
Азирафель кивнул и уселся за стол напротив окна, будто бы специально, чтобы нежный утренний свет превращал пушистый ореол вокруг его головы в подобие сияющего нимба. Кроули несколько мгновений любовался им, а потом нехотя отвернулся к кофеварке.  
\- Ты выглядишь встревоженным, - осторожно произнес ангел из-за его спины. Демон скривился, досадуя на себя за то, что не смог совладать со своими мрачными мыслями в это умиротворяющее утро. – В чем причина?  
Кроули помолчал, пытаясь найти успокоение в таком привычном и обыденном шуме кофеварки, а потом обернулся к Азирафелю.  
\- Дурное предчувствие, - с кислым видом признался он, ставя на стол две дымящихся чашки. Пенка в одной из них без какого-либо вмешательства образовывала литеру «А», а во второй медленно вращалась «К».  
\- Ах да, предстоит нелегкий разговор. И тебе, и мне, - вздохнул Азирафель, протягивая руку к чашке с буквой «А».  
\- Нет, это моя, - Кроули перехватил чашку и пододвинул к ангелу вторую.  
Азирафель смущенно отвел взгляд, хотя Кроули успел заметить мелькнувшие в нем веселые искорки.  
\- Боюсь, это не будет иметь форму разговора, - мрачно проговорил демон. – Лорд Вельзевул не любит лишней болтовни. Обычно она действует очень решительно.  
\- Ты хочешь сказать, что… - ангел тихонько выдохнул, представив, что его… Кроули берут под стражу эти отталкивающие типы cнизу. Впрочем, и Архангел Гавриил тоже не отличался особой политичностью… От него тоже можно было ожидать чего-угодно.  
Хотя Кроули не мог прочесть мысли Азирафеля, но верно истолковал затянувшееся молчание ангела.  
\- Именно.  
\- Что же делать? – Азирафель рассеянно отхлебнул кофе и принялся за яичницу по авторскому рецепту Кроули. Несмотря на всю серьезность разговора, ангелу пришлось невпопад выразить свое восхищение довольным «ммм».  
\- Пока не представляю… но у нас с тобой не так много времени на размышления.  
\- «…Ибо скоро тебе предстоит играть с огнем» - процитировал Азирафель и так и замер с полным ртом.  
Кроули поднял на него глаза с мгновенно сузившимися зрачками.  
\- Неужели это действительно понадобится? – испуганно произнес ангел.  
Кроули сам не понял, как мгновенно оказался рядом с сидящим на стуле Азирафелем и прижал его к себе так крепко, что наверняка тому стало больно дышать. Демону вновь, еще мучительнее, чем прежде, захотелось вот так сгрести глупого ангела в охапку и утащить в самый дальний уголок Вселенной, спрятать в коконе своих темных крыльев и никогда не отпускать.  
\- Подожди… - застигнутый врасплох Азирафель все-таки проглотил кусок яичницы и хотел было сказать что-то успокаивающее, но вдруг понял, что будет гораздо лучше, если он просто погладит рыжую макушку прижавшегося к нему демона. От этого прикосновения тот лишь еще сильнее зарылся лицом в складки пледа на груди Азирафеля. - Кроули, послушай… если все будет так, как предсказывает Агнесса, ее вариант решения – единственный.  
Как в прошлую ночь, он так же нежно провел рукой по щеке демона и осторожно коснулся его подбородка… прося показать лицо. Немигающие змеиные глаза Кроули обратились к нему. Полные отчаянного беспокойства и щемящей нежности.  
\- Придется попробовать, мой демон-хранитель.


End file.
